It's Not Love
by Sinmora
Summary: Alternate ending to the chapter "Ambivalent Loss" for the story "Break Yourself Against my Stones." Requested by loyal fan Shiphappens. Enjoy Friend! RedQueen (Something went wonky with first upload, here it is again)


Ruby flung Spencer to the pavement and slammed the diner door. Belle watched her with concerned eyes, and she held her hand up as she stalked towards the back hallway, telling the librarian to stay put. Belle nodded but followed her with bright blue eyes.

Regina grunted when Ruby grabbed her wrist but said nothing. Obviously, the young wolf struggled with her wolf rage and simply needed an outlet. Ruby kicked the door to the laundry room closed, grip tightening. She struggled between right and wrong, but her wolf was quickly winning. Regina took the choice away from her, knowing exactly what Ruby needed, a safe release with someone who wouldn't judge her.

A growl rumbled in the wolf's throat when Regina pressed their lips together, hands already pulling Ruby's tucked shirt from her pants. They'd both regret it in the morning, but right now they both hurt too much to care. Regina gasped harshly, slightly stunned, when Ruby slammed her back into the door. It knocked the air from her lungs, and her head lulled against the door as she found her bearings. Lips and teeth moved over her neck and clamped down painfully.

"Ruby," Regina caught her attention and pushed on the wolf's shoulders. Yellow eyes greeted her, but Ruby stilled. "Don't leave marks, not where anyone can see them," she instructed.

Ruby responded by fumbling with the buttons of Regina's shirt, raising her arms when her own was pulled over her head. She opened the fabric but left it hanging on her shoulders, and moved to her pants. Her teeth sank into Regina's breasts, and the older woman moaned, hands holding Ruby's head in place. She'd not have been able to stop the wolf if she'd tried, not that she wanted her to stop.

Slim fingers rubbed her slit a few times, and yellow eyes glowed at the wetness she found waiting for her. They both loved the darkness in more ways than one. Lips slammed into Regina's as three fingers slid inside roughly. She gasped at the abrupt fullness and whimpered when it went away. Ruby jerked at her pants in frustration, needing them gone for better positioning. Regina kicked out of her heels and grabbed the door knob for balance when her pants were jerked away from her ankles.

Ruby was upon her instantly. She dropped to her knees, tossed a leg over her shoulder and buried her tongue inside her slick folds. Regina pressed her shoulders against the door and grabbed Ruby's head. She pulled it against her roughly and rolled her hips into the younger woman's face. Ruby matched her, relying on her wolf speed and strength to maintain the frantic pace of her tongue.

Regina's head thumped against the door, and she pulled Ruby's hair sharply as her first orgasm of the night washed over her. She wanted Ruby to continue, but this was about the wolf controlling her rage and aggression so that she wouldn't harm someone. She tugged on her hair until she stood and slammed her into the door as they switched their positions.

She was five inches shorter, but her firm hand pulling Ruby's hair and the abruptness of her actions caught the wolf off guard. Three hands fumbled with Ruby's tight pants, bunching them at her thighs. Regina slid two fingers inside Ruby's dripping hole and set a solid rhythm. Her tight walls clenched immediately, and Ruby stilled beneath Regina, a testament to her hyper aroused state.

Regina paused only a moment before positioning a third finger and slamming into her friend again. Ruby moaned. Regina smirked. She'd never seen the young woman so out of control. Even in the darkness, flushed cheeks and a sheen of sweat shone brightly on the wolf. Regina battled down the urge to slow her movements, savor this moment, but ultimately she knew that they weren't making love. They fucked. No matter how deep their connection and affection stretched for each other, Ruby brought her to this dark room instead of Belle because the wolf needed to be hurt and hurt in return.

Regina gritted her teeth against the burning in her forearm and pumped into the younger woman. Hot salty juice covered her hand and wrist, wanton moaning surrounded her. Ruby's body vibrated under her hands. The entire scenario thrilled her and made her want to puke at the same time. This wasn't who either of them wanted to be, but they had decided together to take one more trip down this path, each trusting the other to pull them back. Regina steeled herself.

The pace slowed as her thrusts became violent. Ruby thrashed, her body telling Regina the pain felt better than the hurried pace. The wolf gasped when small fingers wrapped around her throat and squeezed lightly. Regina slammed into her again, and she came undone, hands snapping to Regina's shoulders for balance. The witch pressed her body into Ruby's, not trusting the strength of her arms to hold the girl upright. She wiggled her fingers inside and grinned as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through the body beneath her.

Ruby pushed her away abruptly, and her fingers pulled free with a slurping pop. Chests heaved, dark eyes locked. They simply stared at each other. Ruby's head lulled against the door, eyes flickering between brown and yellow. She'd released enough pressure and had caged the wolf for now. They both knew they'd have gone much longer if their guilt hadn't seeped into their hearts. They loved other people, fiercely, but they're only human.

"Did I hurt you?" Ruby whispered, chest still heaving.

"No," Regina answered dishonestly. Her back ached from being slammed into the door, and her left breast burned and stabbed from being bitten repeatedly. For Ruby, however, she lied.

Regina stepped forward and hugged the wolf, leaning her entire weight against the scorching body beneath hers. Ruby pressed her hands into Regina's back and sighed with relief. The touch was gentle, unlike the past ten minutes, and it comforted both women. They hadn't destroyed their friendship. They made it stronger.

"Thank you, Regina," Ruby whispered into her hair, and the shorter woman nodded.

"No one has to know," she answered. Her voice held no shame or regret. She preserved Ruby's dignity and protected her from the backlash of everyone else for losing control of her wolf.

"What if I hurt Belle?" Ruby begged her for an answer, but Regina only nuzzled her face against her chest and sighed.

"When you feel like you are losing control, call me. I will always come for you," Regina promised gently into her neck, assuring her friend she'd never be left alone to deal with her wolf again. Ruby's chest vibrated against her cheek, and she pulled back, confused.

"That promise has a whole other meaning now," Ruby explained, a twinkle in her eye. Regina's forehead dropped to her shoulder with a groan, but she smiled despite herself because she had no doubt that the promise rang true no matter which way it was meant.


End file.
